Lonely Rain
by fearlessreverie
Summary: They meet by fate with some odd twists in it its exciting so just read. COMPLETE FINISHED ENDED! finally after a break its done!
1. Future Dreams

An/: Well here is my story about Bulma and Vegeta, I tried to make it go off of a backwards Romeo and Juliet theme.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, well maybe a pair of socks, but not DBZ

Oh, and _italicizing _means thoughts or flashbacks and when in a flashback thoughts are normal font. ( sorry if that is confusing hopefully it will make more since when you read it)

Lonely Rain

Future Dreams

Atop her second story balcony she lounged, eyes closed with an almost peaceful look upon her face but this girl maintained nothing but a peaceful mind at that time. Inside her head she was busy fighting her inner rage that was threatening to break up to the surface. This girl had long, silky, waist-length hair that was an odd shade of blue, her hair hung loosely over her shoulders. She adorned a baggy t-shirt that advertised some local band; she also wore tight stone washed jeans with two identical rips at the knees. Her entire outfit was splotched with paint, she even had some paint above her eyebrow and it was matted in her long hair. At that point the girl didn't care about her looks, as the rain continued to fall down on the blue haired girl sitting comfortably on the railing of her balcony didn't feel the rain or the cold. She was boiling with rage to the point that the cold rain did nothing to cool her burning skin. She suddenly opened her eyes; two shockingly piercing blue eyes stared off into the eye of the storm. She gritted her teeth and dug her nails into her palms. She swore under her breath and closed her eyes again taking deep breaths trying to let the sleeting rain calm her burning anger.

"_How dare they?"_ Her mind screamed at her.

The girl had light fair skin that looked ghastly pale whilst she hid in the shadows. Well defined muscles could be seen poking out of her short sleeved shirt. As her breathing slowed she looked down and swore again at the sight of the dark crimson that flowed from her hand, a self inflicted wound done by her nails. She moved to get up as her mind told her,

"_I need to vent off some of this anger but first I need to talk to Jake."_

With that the girl leapt to the ground that was two stories below her and landed with all the grace of a cat. She then quietly glided over to her back fence. With little effort she jumped her wooden prison and stealthily hid in the shadows on the street below.

She knew no one would dare to follow her, especially when she was in a mood such as this, but she really didn't want any trouble at the moment. After she had walked a block or so she started to feel a chill from the rain through her damp clothes and made the decision to jog the rest of the way there in order to keep warm. As she neared the all too familiar path she stopped to say hello to a few people she knew on the way to where Jake lived.

She didn't feel the need to stop for a long conversation with anyone so she didn't spend anymore time then was necessary to reach her destination. When she finally reached him she plopped down in front of his tomb-stone like she had so many times before.

"It's been a long time" she spoke out into the humid air. The seeming relentless rain had ceased leaving the air very humid and a slight fog began to weave its way between the graves. "I'm sorry I couldn't come by it was just that…."

She bit her lip suddenly feeling awkward talking to her once deepest friend and lover. It had been only a short three years since he had died and the wound was still fresh in her heart. Together they had been the perfect couple, both of their parents approved of their relationship and she had been truly happy. That was all until that night when….she could not bring herself to bring up the painful memories. Wiping away what were soon to be tears she continued to talk to the person that her mind's eye placed before her.

"I could really use your advice right now. I just don't know what to do. I-I miss the days when y-yo-you were always there for me to count on." Her voice becoming slightly shaky, she cleared her throat and continued to talk into the empty air.

"I…um…I guess all I really wanted to do was to ask for your forgiveness, and I wanted to ask for your strength, I am feeling really lost and I need you here with me."

She sat for a few more long moments soaking in the silence; not really knowing what else there was to say. She knew that he had heard her, he always did, but this was something completely different and she didn't want to tell him the whole truth, she didn't even want to tell herself the truth. So she slowly rose from the ground and with a final glance over her shoulder she made her way back to her house to vent off the rage that had somehow found its way back inside her heart replacing the deep sorrow that had just occupied it.

She entered her house silently thanking whatever god there was that her parents were already asleep and had not noticed her absence. She went upstairs to her room. When she entered her eyes had to accustom themselves to the dark. Her room was poorly lit being given light by a solitary candle that flickered alone in the corner. She proceeded to peel off her wet clothes. Making sure to close the double glass French doors that led to her balcony she put on more suitable clothes for her evening activities.

On her way out of her dark room, she glanced over at her mirror and stopped to take a good look at her reflection. She had messily tied her long hair into a ponytail at the top of her head and a few loose strands had already broken free to frame her face. She was sporting a grey waif-beater and sleek black exercise pants. However the thing that caught her attention more steadfastly then her own reflection was sitting over in the corner next to her candle. The flickering light casting surreal shadows over her latest work, it was a painting of her late friend, Jake. His deep green eyes were made even more intense in gratitude to the odd lighting of the room. She felt her heart rise up into her throat yet at the same time she felt the bubbling of rage begin in her stomach.

Jake had been a modest well mannered boy, who still adorned his boyish looks and a friendly smile. He had intense green eyes and shaggy brown hair. She had to look away from the haunting figure. She hadn't quite figured out what had compelled her to paint such an intense piece. She always found that she couldn't look at it too long before getting lost in the depth of his lively green eyes, it was the same feeling that she got when she had looked into his eyes when he was alive.

Shaking off the clingy memories she descended down into her basement. Her second sanctuary, she would come down here when she needed to release her anger or when the openness of her balcony was not what she needed. There was something about being down in the dark, damp of her basement that always got her mind thinking. Thinking was just what she needed to do at that moment, think about what she should do with the news she had recently received.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and made her way over to her stereo, she decided that a little Evanescence would fit her mood as she worked out. As she adorned her fighting gloves, she made her way over to her elevated punching bag that had served as a vent for her anger many a time. As she began to go over a simple set of reps her mind started to flash back to earlier that morning. The more intense her workout got the more the visions morphed into full scenes until she became so wrapped up in her anger that her mind took her completely back to that morning. She was lost in the memories no longer in her dark basement.

_It had started like any other day she had groggily awaken and made her way down stairs to caffeinate her deprived body, yes like so many other people she was a caffeine addict. You did not want to cross her path in the morning before she had her fingers securely wrapped around a steaming cup of expresso coffee. After she had cleared her mind with her coffee she headed back up the stairs to shower and prepare herself for the day. _

_It had been the first time she had been truly happy in a long while and she expressed her joy by softly humming to herself in the shower. When she exited she got dressed into a baggy band t-shirt and a pair of jeans with holes at the knees. Her humming turned into a full-blown chorus and dance ensemble as she paraded around her room using one hand to towel dry her hair while the other held a make-shift microphone. She sang into her hairbrush, give a little off key but, she was happy none the less. _

_She then got out all of her painting supplies and still continued to sing she worked on her portrait of Jake. She then started to hum a different melody, it was a unique and soft a tune that held no special meaning to her, but was fitting at the time._

_The hours ticked away as she poured her feelings into her work. At around four 'o' clock she finally noticed the time and stepped back to admire her work. Feeling an overwhelming sense of pride she giddily left her room and slid down the staircase banister to the first floor. _

_She looked out the glass doors that led to the backyard and stopped as she noticed the storm coming. Ominous looking rain clouds were blowing in pretty quickly and the lightning strikes were getting more and more frequent. She marveled at the power of the storm before merrily skipping into the kitchen to make herself a snack before dinner._

_When she entered the kitchen she saw the two overjoyed faces of her parents sitting at the kitchen table. She strode in and hugged both of her parents then turned around to the counter to fix herself something to eat. _

"_Honey" her mom said softly, just loud enough to catch her attention. Without turning around she answered her mother sweetly, _

"_Yes mom?"_

"_Your father and I have some very exciting news for you." At that moment she dropped the knife she had been using to make her peanut butter and banana sandwich and whipped around to stare at her parents. _

"_Exciting as in what?" she questioned her parents suspiciously. She wasn't sure of what news she would be greeted with and so she figured it would be best if she took the defensive. Her parents' smiles were starting to get really creepy and she wasn't sure that she wanted to know what they were going to say._

"_You see we just got off the phone with Mr. and Mrs. Ouji and they have agreed to let you marry their son Vegeta." Her mom said. _

"_Isn't that wonderful" interjected her father, "You guys are to be wed at the end of the month!" Her mom then got a glazed look in her eye and softly commented to herself,_

"_Oh, I'm going to have grandchildren." Through her raven looks she stared at her parents, unbelievingly._

"Were they serious_?" her mind questioned incredulously. She continued to stare agape at her parents before her mind kicked in. She then proceeded to rant and rave at her parents, telling them very profusely how much she objected to the idea._

"Really what era are we living in? Prearranged marriages died out long ago, so what is with this new recent development? Not only were they jabbing at a sore spot in her heart left there by Jake, but they had agreed to marry her to this person that she had never even heard of!_" Her parents simply continued to stare at her with perfectly content smiles on their faces. They were completely lost in their own world just at the thought that they had another chance to seeing their little girl happy. One would have to wonder where they got this idea since right before their faces their little girl was screaming profanities directed at them, telling them how unhappy she was. Yet, her parents had been heartbroken too when they heard of Jake's death and they had mourned him almost as deeply as their daughter had._

She slowly saw the room spin back in front of her, the cold sweat dripping down her face and back became apparent. She could have continued to be lost in her mind's eye but her cd had started to skip and the emotional and physical exhaustion she had ignored during the day was starting to take its toll on her. She no longer felt the need to dwell on the days' events, for the future was a much more pressing matter.

Grabbing a face towel she wiped off her sweaty face and slowly dragged herself up the stairs to take a quick shower and then to sleep where she would think over her plans for the future in her dreams.

Eh-he, well how was that? I don't really like how it came out but please just stick with it I promise that it will get better. Please review too that just gives me help and the inspiration to write more.

Ok.YAAay first one done,

lazychic101


	2. Current Time and Place

Au:/ sorry there will be A LOT of oocness in this chapter.

_Italiced_ means thoughts and flashbacks.

Current Time and Place

When she groggily awoke she was no longer feeling as stubborn on the matter or as angry as she had been the night before.

"_It is time to move on." _ Her mind offered her as she slumped down the stairs,

"_Perhaps it will not be so bad, maybe they will call the whole thing off, besides Vegeta is probably not interested in this while idea either." _That spread a feeling of hope through her and she continued to head down the stairs at a normal pace.

"_After all my parents are a little crazy they probably didn't know what they were doing last night." _With that final thought she reached the kitchen where she was surprised to find that they had company. Tightening her robe that had been hanging loosely over her petite frame she cautiously approached the strangers in her house.

A young man that looked to be about her age was sitting with his back facing her joined by an older looking women and a stern looking man. They did not see her as she stalked over to the table.

"Good morning dear!" Her mother crooned right behind her, causing her to jump in surprise. It was then that the people occupying the table turned and noticed the girl that had walked in not to long ago.

"Hello," the women that sat at the table chirped. She had a weary looking face but a kind smile and her eyes still held a certain liveliness to them that declared to the world she was still young in mind and spirit. The older man just grunted a greeting and seemed to be looking down his nose at her, even though he was the one sitting down. This man just held a cold, uninviting exterior that offered no entrance to unwanted visitors.

The younger guy who was with them stood up to greet her and when she got a good look at his face she recoiled in disgusted horror. It was not that this man was extremely ugly or anything of that sort, she prided herself on not being that shallow. He was actually quite the opposite with black flame like hair that stood straight up. He also held by a strong chin and a handsome face. He had olive skin and defined muscles that would make Greek gods envious. However his most interesting feature were his eyes, black as night they never left hers, seeming to rake her soul, leaving her feeling very self-conscious.

"_IT CAN'T BE!!" _Her mind screamed as it swamped into a complete chaos. Unwanted emotions that had been held at bay now washed over her like a tidal waves. She suddenly felt dizzy and the room began to spin before her eyes. She held a hand to her head and threw out the other for balance. Before she new it she was falling down into a darkness that was caused by her emotional overload at seeing **him** again. As she fell a solitary silent tear made its way down her cheek.

The young man caught her before she could hit the floor; it's lucky he smirked to himself that I was here to save this young damsel. That was then he got a close up look at her face and found himself instantly awestruck by her beauty. Her long blue hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall and he knew that he was in love at first sight. Yet although he thought it to be first sight he couldn't shake the feeling that this girl was somehow familiar to him…very familiar.

"Vegeta set her down already boy, and stop your drooling; we all know the girl is gorgeous." With that the older man scowled at his son as he gently laid the girl on the couch in the next room.

"_My son the idiot." _He thought to himself shaking his head in disappointment. He knew all about the girl's and his son's history together. He had also seen the recognition in her eyes before her eyes changed to hold a different emotion. They held a strong rooted anger with a promise for vengeance and then they changed to a grief so deep that it caused the girl to pass out into the arms of his awaiting son.

"Oh, dear" said the girl's father out loud to himself as he entered the kitchen shaking his head. He had just witnessed the scene from the living room, but he didn't see the recognition in his daughter's eyes. He then turned his attention to the small family that was re-gathered around his kitchen table.

"Perhaps it would be best if we left now and came back another time, I'm sure your daughter was just surprised to see us is all." said Vegeta's mother. The girl's father mutely nodded his head and showed them back to the door. As they left he looked back to his daughter before shrugging and continuing to watch his morning soaps on the TV.

Outside Vegeta's parents were heading over to their car while Vegeta went over to his air bike. They had driven different cars because Vegeta no longer lived at home with his parents, after a particularly nasty argument that had happened about three years ago his parents had thrown him out of the house. They opted to pay for his monthly rent at a high class apartment complex rather then have him at home. Vegeta, however didn't mind, to him this was a freedom away from his nagging mother and his disapproving father. It was not the case that his parents did not love him it was more of a matter that they were not ready to face the responsibility that taking care of there wild son required.

Although Vegeta didn't look it when given his first impression, he was actually a "bad to the bone" type of guy. He rode his air bike around town always exceeding the speed limit with no helmet on. He hanged around the wrong parts of town and had been arrested on a multiple of occasions. That was why he didn't blame his parents for all but disowning him; after all they were probably better off without him.

So Vegeta headed back to his apartment without a glance over his shoulder at his parents. As he was riding home he couldn't get a certain blue-haired female out of his head. He racked his thoughts trying to think of where he had seen her before. He was zooming in and out of traffic as he searched his memory for anything that would bring up this girl who was now taking control of all of his thoughts.

He had just pulled into his parking lot when his mind saw her crying face held into her hands as she slumped down against a white wall.

"_Ugh why do I remember that?" _he asked himself trying to bring back more of the scene he was now positive that he had met her before. When he reached the door to his apartment he placed the key in the lock and the silently pushed the door open.

He hung his keys on the key rack next to the door then he shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack that was positioned next to the door.

His apartment was of a modest size, it basically held all the necessities of a normal house with the exception of a backyard. He had never really decorated it and so the walls were still white and plain. In fact the apartment looked like he had only recently moved in. Boxes of clothing and other items were stacked on the floor in multiple areas. He just figured that he would un-pack as he needed to, after all when he was forced to move out he had to take all of his positions with him and he just couldn't seem to find any use for his grandma Bulma's hand knitted sweater.

It was when he hopped over the back of his couch to lounge and think that he remembered that night three years ago. It was a good thing that he was sitting down because the bombardment of memories that plagued his mind would have been enough to knock him off his feet.

_He had been driving his old Lamborghini through the streets off downtown Chicago. He had been dangerously dodging traffic and his vision was being affected by the downpour of rain that had started only moments before. As he was driving his vision started to get a little blurry and his words slurred together as he sung along to some famous song that was blasting out of his car's surround sound stereo. He was very intoxicated as his lawyer had stated, but basically he had been flat out drunk. Cruising through his third red light in the row he looked back into the back seat, searching from another bottle of the stuff he had been drinking. Whilst he had his head in the back seat he had absent-mindedly crossed the median and was driving down the wrong side of the road._

_Having found his bounty he lifted the bottle up to his lips and turned his head back to the front. He had only a second to think in which his eyes shot open and he tried to swerve his car over back to his side of the road. His action was in vain as he could not avoid the head-on collision with the car that had been coming the other way._

_Both of their cars had been totaled, his body continued to travel with the force of his car in the direction he had been trying to swerve in. Since he had not been wearing a seatbelt he flew threw the windshield and landed somewhere safely in the middle of the median. _

_The other car's passengers however had not been so lucky. They had also not been looking straight ahead until it was too late and so they didn't even have time to attempt to swerve on the other direction. Vegeta had been traveling at such a high speed that the driver's side of the car he had hit was torn away from the passenger side. The passenger of the car had a few minor injuries from the broken glass and metal of the car, but neither Vegeta nor the passenger suffered as much damage as the driver did. The driver's side of the car continued to travel with Vegeta's car pushing it along the road until Vegeta's car rolled right over it and then Vegeta's car continued to move into a ditch._

_Vegeta remembered seeing a raven haired girl crawl from the half of the car that was still intact and run over to the damaged driver's side where a chestnut haired boy lay unconscious. It was about that time Vegeta passed out because he had hit his head on something that lay hidden on the median. _

_He assumed some witness to the crash had called for an ambulance for the three of them. Because the next thing he remembered he woke up in a room with white walls, lying in a bed with overly starched white sheets. An IV was steadily pumping god knows into his system and there were plastic flowers resting in a vase on the table next to his bed._

_He slowly tried to rise out of the bed and was surprised by the soreness of his muscles; he also had a pounding headache that he knew could be nothing other then the start of a major hangover. Despite the pain he proceeded to stand and then limp over to the door of his room and hobble out down the hallway. He didn't know where he was going, he supposed part of him wanted to know what happened to the people he had hit._

_He made multiple turns not knowing where he was really going, all the while getting himself completely lost in the mind-numbing maze that was the hospital. All he knew was that he started to feel light-headed right when he saw the blue haired girl from the night before. He silently watched her pace the hallway, she was donning the traditional white hospital gown and he noticed that she had a few bruises and cuts on her face. She bit her lip as she paced back and forth and Vegeta found himself lost in the repetitive motion his head becoming more and dizzier._

_He didn't know how long he stood there for time seemed to stand still for him and the raven haired girl lost in their own little world of pacing and dizziness. Eventually he saw someone approach the girl. This man looked to be in about his late thirties and on the verge of a mid-life crisis. This doctor, he guessed, walked up to the girl with a very sympathetic look on his face. He didn't quite hear what they were saying but he caught a few words like,_

"_We're terribly sorry…..nothing we could do…..too much blood loss….if we got him sooner maybe….but he didn't make it." The girl just shook her head acceptingly at the news; her eyes were blank holding no emotion in them other then acceptance. He heard her politely ask the doctor for a few moments alone, he of course obliged comfortingly touching her shoulder before he turned around and briskly made his way down the hall. That was where he saw Vegeta. _

_Vegeta knew the doctor had been trying to talk to him. He only caught a few snippets of the man's rant. He was too captivated by the girl who had just received such tragic news. He watched her eyes, which now radiated a deep sorrow from them, swell to the brink with hot salty tears, and then as she covered her face and grief stricken eyes she sunk to the floor._

_Vegeta didn't look away from her trembling figure not even as he was pulled away from her by two strong security guards who dragged him back down through the labyrinth like walls. That image of her crying was burned into his memory and as his mind was swamped into darkness that was the last picture he remembered seeing. He also remembered feeling such a strong dose of guilt that it made him want to cry and beg for mercy from those he had so horribly wronged._

Vegeta was abruptly thrown from his memories and his vision switched back to the current time and place.

Ewww sorry that was bad. Vegeta was really weird huh? Sorry about that. Well I know I will continue the story but reviews are still helpful, feel free to tell me how bad it was.

lazychic101


	3. Balcony Scene

Hehe well here is chapter threeYAAAAY

Hurray for reviewers like

Mustang07 and _akuma-kisu_

_But wow that's sad only two lonely reviewers jeez people how disappointing -_

_Well on with the story_

_Last time :_

Vegeta remembers the car accident where he killed her boyfriend

**Balcony Scene**

"Damn it." Vegeta swore under his breath he was once again feeling extremely guilty, especially about what had happened next. As he stood up from the couch he remembered that he wouldn't even see the girl, who of course was the passenger of the car. He remembered his parents forcing him to go in and look at the innocent life he had unforgivably cut short. Yes, he had been dragged to go look at the body of the dead boy he had killed. He saw the freckles on the boy's cheeks that had been caused by joyful days in the sun and the boy's sandy hair and bright green eyes. He remembered everything, how his parents were so disgusted by his disrespect that they threw him out of the house and into the apartment where he currently presided.

"Damn it." He swore again as he grabbed his coat and keys he knew that he could no longer run from this and that he would have to go try to make amends with the girl. He so hated to sacrifice his pride like this but he realized that it was necessary if he ever wanted to be able to face himself again.

Back at her house she was pacing her balcony once again not knowing what to do feeling more confused then ever.

"What am I supposed to do know!?!" she screamed out into the thin air.

"He is everything that I am and everything that I hate in other people." This was when Vegeta just happened to jump her back fence and land in the yard below her balcony. He saw her on her balcony ranting and raving and decided to hide in the shadow of the trees before she spotted him.

"What the hell should I do? I cannot possibly marry this man that I have sworn to get revenge upon. I would rather die then marry that moronic pig." She screamed out into the night.

"_Should I just leave or should I respond to that insult?"_ Vegeta's mind asked him. It was then that she pulled out a dagger and shook it out at the night air.

"I will avenge Jake, I promised him I would, he deserves it, next time I see Vegeta I will drive this blade straight into his cold twisted heart." At that Vegeta jumped out from behind the trees into plain view of the enraged girl.

"Do what you will to me women. But can you really do it girl? Can you really kill me and bear the banishment by your family for the rest of your life? Can you really just sit there and silently accept you fate and wed me against you will." He had meant his confession to sound a little more apologetic instead of cruel and insulting, butl he had enough pride to choke a horse and could not bring himself to apologize or show any sign of remorse.

"_You really are a pig and a jerk." _ His mind scolded him. In his head he knew it was true but that didn't stop the words that came out of his mouth.

"Well girl, what will it be?" he asked mockingly.

"_Oh yeah, real smooth." _His mind once again berated him. He shook his head to clear it of the odd thoughts that came from his sub-concise and awaited her reply.

At first she was speechless. Not only surprised that he was listening but also that he would dare to be so bold and insult her so.

"How dare you." She seethed.

"I would rather die then ever think of marrying you." She then turned the dagger and pointed it at herself and raised her arms to plunge the dagger deep into her already broken heart.

Vegeta's mind was in complete shock he still felt that strong sense of remorse and foreboding he knew she really meant what she said and that there had to be a way to stop her. Thinking quickly on his feet, he took her moment of hesitation to his advantage to climb her garbage cans and onto her balcony. He didn't reach her in time to stop her from doing any damage but he deflected the blow from her heart into her upper shoulder.

For the second time that day he caught her before she fell and struck the ground and then held her in his arms as she passed out from the pain and the emotional stress he had inflicted on her again.

"Damn it all." He swore for the third time that day, he knew that he should clean up her wound so he took her and laid her inside her room on her bed before going to raid her bathroom for medical supplies.

Sorry that was really short but I had finals and am just starting to enjoy my winter break.

So, yes I know oodles of OOCness but well get over it

If you don't like it that's fine just don't read my story then. Well this time hopefully more then two reviewers will respond!!!!! (cough hint hint)

Ok well there is short little number three!!!1

Lazychic101


	4. Feelings

Eeeek another short chapter I know but

I'm having fun not writing this story and writing others instead so sorry to everyone if anyone was waiting for this update

Last time: Bulma passed out and Vegeta said Damn it a lot.

**Feelings:**

When she woke up she found herself tucked securely in her bead, her shoulder securely wrapped with a clean cloth. Slowly getting her bearings she looked around her room and was surprised to see Vegeta sleeping in a chair next to her bed.

She scowled at his figure remembering the cause of her injury and their argument that they had partaken in. Yet, she had to admit to herself that as he slept, he looked surreally peaceful and she felt a smile tug at her lips when she saw an all too familiar boyish likeness to her painting in the corner.

"_You think he's hot"_ her mind told her, causing her to blush and look away. It took no longer then a second for her anger to replace it and she returned to scowling at him.

Feeling someone's eyes upon him he groggily started to wake up and was surprised to see two icy blue eyes glaring over in his direction. Sighing, he offered her a smile but was rejected when she turned her head away and stuck her nose in the air. He had to stifle a laugh for she looked so childish making that face it was hard to remember why they were in these positions.

"Please will you just look at me?" he pleaded with her wanting nothing other then to befriend the girl in front of him. She slowly obliged looking him at him straight in the eyes again.

"What do you want?" she snapped. Even to herself that sounded unnecessarily harsh, after all he had prevented her from making one of the most horrible mistakes of her life.

"I'm sorry" he said lowering his gaze no longer maintaining the will to look her in the eye.

"I want to ask for your forgiveness, and I would like to get the chance to get to know you better." With the second part of the statement being said he lifted his gaze to meet hers. His eyes filled with sorrow, hope and a love that scared her.

"_Do not honestly tell me he has fallen in love with me." _She said in her mind staring at him incredulously.

"_Well what would be wrong with that?" _her mind replied. She absent mindedly remembered starting a small conversation with him but her attention was turned internally debate in her mind.

"_He can't fall in love with me."_

"_Why not?" _her sub-conscious questioned.

"_It is not right he is supposed to be my hated enemy…this is just not how life is supposed to work." _She tried to rationalize with herself.

"_Whoever said that there was a set way that a life should be lived? Are you not free to make your own decisions un-affected by others around you?" _Her mind countered. She knew that they were squabbling about something hidden beneath the surface even still she was surprised when her sub-concise voiced her silent thoughts aloud

"_You are just scared because you are falling for him back. You feel like you are betraying Jake. Listen to me, I know what is best, you are betraying no one. Do you truly believe that Jake would want you to go through life alone and miserable."_

"_I know that Jake would not want me to be alone I am not stupid but I do believe that he would not want me to fall in love with the person that killed him." _ She answered her sub-concise, but then mentally gasped as she realized the true meaning behind her words.

"_You love him." _Her mind taunted. She was truly speechless not knowing what to say. She knew that Jake would not really hold it against her but she didn't believe in love at first sight, especially with a mortal enemy.

Hehe I warned you it was short, well not really anyways, reviews are nice people jeez but

I just realized that some people couldn't and im sorry for that cuz I know that there are sooooooo many of you.. - hehe

Lazychic101


	5. Lonely Rain

Cole

Page- 3 -

Ok so its been awhile huh? Sorry I've been being really lazy and enjoying summer! But yes onwards

Since its been such a long time ill give you a brief little summary on what has happened so far…

Vegeta has been reunited with the surviving member of the couple that he crashed his car into years before. And he of course has fallen in love with her. She is battling the hatred that she has towards him for killing the love of her life, and also she realizes she has fallen in love with him. Confused and hurt she tries to stab herself, but he stops her.

Ok well that's pretty much It in a nutshell have fun!

"I have to go." She voiced aloud. He looked truly confused and worried about where she was going. He grabbed her wrist to stop her but she twisted out of his grip and turned to face him saying,

"There is something I must do Vegeta please understand." With that she ran and jumped off her balcony landing gracefully and then lifting herself over her fence, like she had done so many times before.

"_Go after her you buffoon."_ His mind berated him.

"_Why? She looked like she needed to be alone." _Vegeta replied still staring off in the direction she had run off in.

"_You moron she took the dagger with her, of course she wants to be alone, stop her NOW!"_ the last part was more of a command, but it got him moving up off his feet and out into the streets to look for her.

He started to call out to her, but stopped finding his heart caught up in his throat.

"_Which way did she go." _He thought while looking up and down the street wondering where she had gone. He knew he was wasting valuable time; he had to get to her before she got to herself.

Going off of his instincts he started sprinting down the street, he knew that they were meant to be together. He reasoned that he had found her in the hospital those three years ago and he could find her now. He made many turns and followed different streets searching for the blue haired girl. He finally stopped to catch his breath and when he looked up he found himself at the shore of Lake Michigan and standing on the pier just a few yards away was none other then the blue haired girl.

She stood purposefully at the very edge of the pier, the right where the deepest water was. She was not planning on drowning herself but, Jake had told her earlier that day three years ago that they would be going to the pier and therefore she though it would be fitting if that was where she met her demise.

She felt the ocean spray against her face, and as it started to rain again she closed her eyes and focused on the wind running through her hair and the beating of her heart, not on the act she was about to commit.

Feeling someone's eyes upon her she opened her eyes, but didn't turn around. She already knew who it was and couldn't bare to face him at the moment. Everything in her life had been going fine until he had shown up. She had felt like she was finally getting her life back together.

Starring out at sea she heard his heavy footsteps approach her and the sound of his heavy breathing as he struggled to catch his breathe from running the entire time he tried to find her.

I saw her standing at the edge of the pier looking like the icy goddess that she is. After a moment of panic at the thought that she could simply throw herself down into a watery grave I regained some of my energy and ran out to meet her at the edge.

Feeling his hand on her shoulder, she finally turned around to look at him. There were tears streaming down her face, but the rain covered them up so that he could not see them.

"Vegeta please let me do this. It is truly like you said I can not live with myself if I marry you and since I could not take the rejection of my family I want to do this do be rid of my pain." Her words cut him deep. He didn't know that she hated being around him that much.

She knew how much pain that she had cause him, she could see the affect her words had shining in his eyes, but she forced herself to remain stern. It would be so much easier on him if he believed that she truly hated him.

"Please, please won't you stay with me." He pleaded. How he did not want to beg but he found himself rendered helpless at the thought of her leaving him. Because although he had just met her she had wormed her way into his heart.

Her heart wanted to say yes so bad at the sound of his humble voice, but she restrained herself. All the while hating herself all the more for giving into his boy-like charm and betraying all that she had built herself up to be.

"I can't Vegeta, I could not live with myself." Before she lost her resolve she lifted the dagger again attempting to hit her heart.

He could not just stand back and watch her stab herself so he leapt forward and grabbed her wrist before she could thrust her hand downwards.

"Please, will you just listen? I made a mistake, but it makes no sense why you would deny yourself my love. Yes, I love you, even though I have just met you I am so in love with you that I could not live without you if you left me." He tried to reason with her.

This all but strengthened her as she felt the return of her own pain at the loss of the love of her life.

"Vegeta, nothing would please me more then to have you suffer because you lost the love. Because frankly I know exactly how it feels to have your world taken away, this is my vengeance I want you to suffer Vegeta." With that she freed her hands from his grip and tried to wildly stab herself with her dagger. However Vegeta would not let her go with out a fight and as a bolt of lightning hit the beach no too far from where they were standing she got free from his grasp. As lightning flashed again her blade fell down into warm flesh and crimson blood from the wound started to come forth. She gasped and spun around dropping the dagger.

At the last moment he had seen her raise up her weapon and he jumped in front of her thrust landing him a stab in his chest. She turned around and reached for him as he began to stumble backwards. Yet, she seemed to be moving in slow-motion or maybe she was not moving at all. Either way she had to watch as he fell down backwards over the edge of the pier. As he fell her legs finally started working again and she ran to the end of the pier.

Yet she could not reach him in time and as she fell on her stomach to reach down to him, she watched him fall down into the violent dark water. She continued to sit there waiting for him to swim to the surface.

"_Come up already."_ She prayed, she sat there waiting and still he did not come up from the water. So she slowly stood her tears once again mingling in with the rain that continued to bear down on her head. She walked back the length of the pier with a glazed over look on her eyes. She didn't know where she was walking but the thoughts in her head made her want to run as far as she could from her mind.

"_Maybe you really are meant to be alone forever. Everyone you come to love you kill." _It was those resounding words that echoed around her empty head.

"…_alone forever..."_ She knew it to be true and so she continued to walk somewhere hoping to find an escape from the hollow pit that was growing inside her soul.

As she began to fade off into the distance sirens could be heard throughout the city, this city where the rain was always falling down on its' lonely children. The rain was always covering up the tears of its people; it was the rain for the lonely.

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I know I am cruel, but it is a sad story, so yeah that should've been expected.

And yes that's the end sorry I took so long just for the end, but yep there you have it.


End file.
